Team Up! Pretty Cure
'Team Up! Pretty Cure '(チームアップ！プリキュア Chīmu Appu! Purikyua, Pretty Cure Team Power!' in the English dub) is the 12th season in the Pretty Cure franchise. It replaces Forever Pretty Cure! on January 18, 2015. It's main motifs are flowers and teamwork. It also takes motifs from previous series.' Plot Normal Dōryoku Haru is an average girl who is 14 years old. She loves sports, and is called the champion at her school. Hanami Ōjo is a sweet girl who is often called Princess (or Hime). She enjoys fashion. Both girls go to the same school, and are in the same class. They also share a love for flowers. When a new evil comes their way, two mascots go to Earth and tell Pretty Cure! Can they defeat the new evil? Site Official Dōryoku Haru and Hanami Ōjo are your typical 14-year-old girls. Haru is a sports queen, and Ōjo is a fashion princess. Both girls share a love for flowers. When new dangers arrive, Haru and Ōjo meet two mascots that help them transform into Pretty Cure! Using their flower powers, they will save the world from danger! English Site Official Characters Cures Dōryoku Haru '(動力 ''Dōryoku Haru) Haru is the "leader" of the duo. She's a sporty tomboy who's favorite sport is soccer. She is usually very social. Hana has a love for flowers, but rarely shows it because she secretly is afraid to say so. Compared to most lead cures, she gets decent grades, and usually isn't yelled at, surprisingly. Her alter ego is '''Cure Rose (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) and she holds the power of heat. Hanami Ōjo (花美王女 Hanami Ōjo) Ōjo is a kind girl who likes to make clothes. She isn't as social as Hana, but is a Straight A student. Many people like her. She often expresses her love for flowers in her outfits, as well as accessories. Ōjo also likes reading. Her alter ego is Cure Lily '(キュア リリー ''Kyua Rirī) and she holds the power of cold weather. Mascots '''Scarlet (スカーレット Sukāretto) Scarlet is Haru's partner, and a stubborn tomboy who likes to get what he wants. Because of Haru and Scarlet's personalities, they often argue and get upset with each other. As the season progressses, they get better and are nicer towards each other. He and Turquoise are sent by Queen Blossom and Princess Anne Elise to find Pretty Cure. Turquoise (ターコイズ Tākoizu) Turquoise is Ōjo's partner. She is a kind girl, like Ōjo, and enjoys reading with her. Ōjo likes to make clothes for her, and they get along the entire season, except for a few things. She's very sweet to Hana and Ōjo, and assists them, like Scarlet. She and Scarlet are sent by Queen Blossom and Princess Anne Elise to find Pretty Cure. Villains Zetsumetsu (絶滅) Shinkirō (蜃気楼) Shingai (震駭) Shōshin (傷心) Osore (恐れ) Nisesaku Pretty Cure (偽咲くプリキュア) Nisesaku Pretty Cure are the shadow counterparts to Cure Rose and Cure Lily. They love hate and want to make the world full of hate and sadness. The two counterparts are: *'Nise Cure Rose' (偽キュアローズ Nise Kyua Rōzu) A sporty tomboy like Haru, Nise Cure Rose only thinks about herself and has to win. She never listens to anyone else. Nise Rose also is very strong, and also thinks she has to be the strongest cure. She is defeated by Cure Rose, but end up reviving and helps the team with Nise Lily. *'Nise Cure Lily' (偽キュア リリー Nise Kyua Rirī) A kind fashion-lover, Nise Cure Lily wants to make fashion and nothing else. She thinks fashion is the only good thing in life. Nise Cure Lily thinks she should be the smartest. She is defeated by Cure Lily, but end up reviving and helps the team with Nise Rose. Supporting Characters Dōryoku Gakō (動力画工 Dōryoku Gakō) Gakō is Haru's younger sister. Though younger, she is very intelligent and focuses on schoolwork a lot. She helps Haru with her homework, and her family often is impressed by her. Gakō is a huge fan of Pretty Cure, and she always is shown cheering them on. When they aren't fighting, she prays they do good next time. Gakō does not know Pretty Cure's identity, but later Haru reveals she is a Cure because she can trust Gakō and she knows Gakō is a huge fan. Trivia *This is the fifth series to have a duo, behind Futari wa Pretty Cure (/) Max Heart and Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. ''Suite Pretty Cure ''also counts, as Hibiki and Kanade have to transform together, though they can perform attacks alone. **They only break the duo rule in the second season of Fight Together! Pretty Cure. Though, they gain powers to transform alone. This is the only true time something like this has occurred. *This is the first season where a red Cure is the leader. *This is DaisyandMangaForever's First fanseries. Gallery Category:Team Up! Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:Fan series Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Fan Series